Saving Lilly
by Apreslaube812
Summary: Lilly has a secret. Who will save her? Very mature content, not for the faint of heart! Don't say I didn't warn you!
1. What's Wrong with Her?

Ok, so, this one is a tad different from my others. Just a tad, lol. I don't want to give anything away, but you maybe probably will guess what's going on. Maybe.

dis- own nothing but the new character, to be introduced next chappy

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

"You have no idea what you're talking about! Just leave me the hell alone!"

I can't believe I blew up at Miley like that. She was just trying to help, and I flipped out. I have a problem, and I don't know what to do about it. I want to tell someone, but I can't. What would people think? My mom wouldn't believe me. No, not her _perfect_ brother. He'd never do anything wrong. Whatever. I hate him. I really do. I hate my father for divorcing my mom. For leaving us. For leaving me alone. Now it's like I'm a different person. I don't even recognize myself anymore.

After I yelled at Miley, she just stood there, shocked. That's the moment I knew everything had changed.

**Miley's POV**

Something is seriously wrong with Lilly. I've never seen her act like this. She just freaked out at me and left. I want to help her but she won't talk to me.

Jackson just saw the whole thing unfold. I don't think Lilly realized he was there. As soon as she left, he came and sat with me on the couch.

"What the heck was that?"

"I don't know Jackson. I'm really worried about her. She's been acting so different lately."

"Yeah, she has seemed… moody. She's not her usual upbeat self. You think maybe she's just stressed out?"

"No. It's bigger than that. I know her, she wouldn't act like this unless it was something really important. What should I do?"

"I really don't know Miles. Maybe I could talk to her?"

I know she probably won't want to talk to Jackson any more than me, but I guess it can't hurt. "Ok."

**Jackson's POV**

I'm pretty sure I've never seen Lilly like this before. No. I definitely haven't. I can't even imagine what could be making her act so crazy. In the past 6 months she's gone from the Lilly that everyone can't help but love, to this angry person I barely recognize. So now I'm driving to her house. I have no idea what I'm going to say to her, or if she will want to talk to me. Dangflabit, why the heck did I offer to talk to her anyway?!

I turn my car onto her driveway. I'm pretty nervous. Walking up to her door, I wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans. I hear music turn on in her house when I reach the door. Some kind of emo crap. Something I never thought I would hear Lilly listening to. Knock knock. I fix my hair as I wait. She has the music blaring so loud she can't hear me. That or she just doesn't want to come to the door. I knock louder. Finally, I see her coming to door, eyes red and puffy. She looks confused. Probably wondering why I am at her door. She unlocks the door and opens it.

"Jackson? What are you doing here?"

Sweet niblets. I should have thought more about what I was going to say. "Uh, wondered if we could talk."

"About?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"Alright." She bites her lip and lets me in. The place is… clean. Very clean and organized. Miley wasn't kiddin' about her mom being uptight. Lilly sits on her couch, crosses her arms, and brings her legs up to her body. "Did Miley send you?"

I sit down across from her. "No. I offered to come. Lil, I'm worried about you."

She scoffs in typical Lilly fashion, staring off into space. "You don't need to worry about me. Besides, when have you ever cared about anyone but yourself?"

"Hey, I resent that! But I'll let it slide just this once, cause I know you're not yourself right now."

"Whatever Jackson."

"Ok, you've always been honest with me. Just tell me what's up."

"Who says anything is up?"

"Come on. You've been acting weird for months now. Something has to be up." She looks up at me.

"Really Jackson. I'm fine. I just have a lot going on right now. I guess I'm just tired. So no need to worry." She puts her feet on the floor and crosses her legs. It's only then I see it.

"Lils. What's that on your sleeve?" She quickly clutches her arm.

"Oh, it's… it's nothing. I just was making something and accidently cut myself."

Oh my sweet holy niblets. I look her in the eye and know she's lying. "Accidentally?"

* * *

**And there you are. Chapter uno. Didja like it? I know Jackson seems a bit OOC. It's just cause he's worried, he'll be more IC later. So, this chapter is like the present, the next couple will be what leads up to this one. PLEASE review. I know it's lame, but I really want this one, out of all of my current ones, to be reviewed. No matter what you thought. Exciting, boring, lame, cool, bad, good? Lemme know :)**

**Peace and love **


	2. Uncle Rob Comes to Town

**Hey, sorry it's taking me sooo long to update. Well, here's how this is working. This chappy is the past. The next... I don't know... 10 chapters? are goin to be what leads up to chapter 1. I'm hoping to update all my stories today. crosses fingers lol. thanks for the reviews as well.**

all in lilly's POV till we catch up to chapter 1

disclaimer: ya know i don't it

* * *

"Lilly could you please straighten up before Rob and I get home from the airport?"

I rolled my eyes. "I still don't get why I can't come with!" My super favorite uncle is coming to stay with us for two weeks. To say I'm excited is such an understatement. I haven't seen him in 6 whole years. Yeah, we've talked on the phone, e-mailed and such, but it's not the same. I have missed him so much!

"Lilly. Just clean up please! No more questions!" She yelled at me, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door.

Goshhhh. So I pretty much have been buggin' the crap out of Miley and Oliver about this. I whip out my cell and call Miley up. She answers on the 3rd ring.

"Hey Lills."

"So you need to come over, Uncle Rob'll be here soon."

"Ok! I'll be there in… Jackson shut up I'm on the phone with Lilly! Oh my goodness he is so annoying." I giggle. Miley and Jackson have the strangest relationship. I wonder if I had a brother, we'd fight like them. "Anyway, I'll be there in a sec."

After we hang up, I look around the room. Ok, it's so not messy in here. What am I supposed to clean up. And really, it's Uncle Rob we're talkin' about. He's like the opposite of my mom, younger, wilder, and cooler. I randomly straighten and dust here and there. As I fluff the pillows, the door opens. In walks Miley and Oliver, arguing about something. What's new. Normally, I find their old married couple bickering annoying, but since I'm in such a good mood, I don't.

"Oliver, how could you forget that? It's like you don't even care at all!"

"Miley, get over it! It's not a big deal. Right Lilly?"

"No, it's a huge deal, _right_ Lilly?"

"No, I'm right!"

"No I am!"

They both look at me and yell "I'm right, tell him/her Lilly!"

I give them the look I always give them that says you both are crazy and sigh. "Whatever, you're both right." They groan. "Now, how do I look?"

Oliver gives me a weird look. "Why does it matter?"

"Duh ya freakin' donut, my uncle is coming! I haven't seen him in forever!"

"Well it's not like he's Orlando Bloom or something."

"Well I know that Oliver."

Miley pipes in. "When she was younger, she had a crush on him."

"Miley!" I yell. That was a secret!

"Eww you had a crush on your uncle?"

"Yeah when I was like 4 and didn't know any better." Wanting to get off the topic, I go back to the previous topic. "So what were you guys fighting about this time?"

Miley lets out a huge groan, expressing her frustration at whatever Oliver has done this time. "He. Forgot. Our. 3rd. month. Anniversary." She said through clenched teeth.

I gasp. "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, I forgot. It's not like a one year anniversary or something. It's just three months!"

"They way you're going there won't _be_ a year anniversary."

Click. The front door opens. I turn to it and my grin. "Uncle Rob!" I dash towards him and jump up, giving him a huge hug. He drops his luggage and returns the hug.

"Lilly billy!" He lets me go and takes a good look at me. "When did you go from an adorable little girl to a beautiful young lady?"

Oliver mutters loud enough for the room to hear "still waitin' for that one." Miley elbows him in the gut.

Uncle Rob places a hand on my back and turns to Oliver and Miley. "Oliver. Been a long time, how are you?"

"I'm good Rob. How was your flight?"

He shakes Olivers hand and turns to Miley. "Long. There kept being all these annoying commercials for that Montana girl. Oh, but I've heard you guys call her Miley around here." He turns and grins at Miley. "I'll tell ya, I like ya better as a brunette." Miley laughs. "Oh, and don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I am excellent at keeping secrets."

"He really is. One time I was skateboarding in the house and I broke one of my mom's vases. Uncle Rob said he just backed into it." I look at Uncle Rob and smile. "She never found out."

"I'm not worried." Miley said, interlocking her fingers with Oliver's.

"Thanks Miley. Now, Lilly billy, where am I sleeping," Uncle Rob asked, picking up his luggage.

I lead the way, grabbing the rest of the bags. "You are in the guest room, right next to mine." The both of us went upstairs. As soon as we stopped onto the top landing, we heard Miley and Oliver resume their bickering. I giggled at them, and opened the door to the guest room.

* * *

MMMkkk. Drama starts probably chapter 4. next will be leading up to a bit of drama. lol.

reviews will make me update sooooo much faster, you have no idea. mmk thanks :)


	3. Confessions to Oliver

**Fiiiiiinally I have this up. Took me longer than expected. So, this is partly filler chapter, but it's definitely important to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Your uncle seems really cool Lilly." Miley says as I come down the stairs. 

"I know he's so awesome. We should all do something tonight after he wakes up."

"Oh, I can't, I'm doing a radio interview tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I guess I'll just hang out with Uncle Rob alone."

"What about me?" Oliver butts in.

"Oh. Ok we could have dinner here or something. Hey, where's my mom? Did she ever come inside?"

"Yeah, she said she had to get to work real quick. She'll be home late tonight."

Of course. That's all she does anymore: work. I try not to let my disappointment show. Besides, how can I be down when Uncle Rob is here? "Well, more Rob to me then!"

We all sit on the couch and discuss things to do while Rob is here. Most things we think up don't seem cool enough for him. "Well, that new arcade opened at the mall. We could go there!" Oliver says enthusiastically.

"We could do that. Have a DDR war."

Miley rolls her eyes. "I swear, sometimes I think I'm the only normal one in our group. You, Oliver, Jackson…" she lands her eyes on me. I blush. She's the only one that knows I have a big crush on Jackson. And I hope she's the only one that will ever know. "And now I guess Uncle Rob. Great."

I give her a hug. "Aw, don't you know, being normal is over-rated. Besides, you're good at DDR. You dance. They even have some Hannah songs on the system."

Oliver looks extremely outraged. "You went to the arcade without me?!"

"Umm… yeah. I was at the mall with my mom, buying a birthday gift for my grandma. We passed the arcade and she saw Jackson and started waving all crazy. So he waved us to come in. We played some DDR." I put my hand on my heart. "I promise, that's it. And I haven't gone again. I won't go until we all go together."

"Ok then. Back to DDR. Miley, it will be fun."

Seeing that there was no way out, she caved. "Ok, Ok I'll go!" Oliver and I gave her a big squeeze. "Speaking of which, I need to get going anyway. Tune in at 6 ok?"

"Duh, like I'd miss my best friend AND favorite singer talking on the radio?"

"And my girlfriend?"

She smiles. "I knew I could count on you two. I'll see you tomorrow." She leans down and gives Oliver a quick kiss. He visibly melts slightly. If I wasn't so used to it, I would 'aw' at the adorable-ness of it. But I am used to it. So it's kind of annoying. Miley walks to the door and turns around, saying in her trademark low voice "and no funny business you two," to which we both shudder and say "ewww". She giggles and walks out the door.

"So Lilly. Tell me."

I can only imagine this will be a stupid question. "What."

"How old were you when you found out it's not good to like your family," he adds seductively, "that way."

"Ew Oliver! See, this is why I don't tell you things."

"Hmm. Was it about the same time you had a crush on me?" He runs his fingers through his hair like he's 'all that.'

I smack him with a pillow. "Yeah, that was me in my crazy days. I got help. I'm all better now. Can't say the same for Miley though."

He laughs. "She just has good taste. Come to think of it, she tastes good too," he says grinning.

"Oliver! Nasty! I don't want to know about that!"

"Right, like she doesn't tell you stuff about us."

"Yeah, some, but she doesn't go into that kind of… detail." I hit him again with the pillow. "You're so gross sometimes."

What I think dawns on him. "I don't mean like that! Dirty mind Lilly. Dir-ty. Serious question. Does he know?"

"Does he know what?"

"That you liked him?"

I blush. This is something I have never told anyone, not even Miley. So I'm not sure why I'm telling Oliver of all people now. "Yes, I think he does. Ok, don't tell anyone, but when I was about 5, I went up to him and kissed him right on the lips."

He laughs. "Wow. How old was he?"

"I guess about 16. He's 11 years older than me."

"So what did he do?"

He just kind of sat there all bewildered. And I did it in front of like all my family. So I guess he was pretty embarrassed. He just patted me on the head and said I should go have a talk with my mom. And that's when I found out it's not good to like family members," I say in the same tone Oliver had "that way."

Throughout this, Oliver is giggling. He then laughs harder and begins clutching his stomach. I give him an annoyed look. "Aw, I'm sorry Lilly. But come on, it's pretty funny." I smile. Ok, it's kind of funny. "I promise, I won't tell," he says with all sincerity.

"Good." I pick up the remote and turn on the TV. "Let's just watch TV till Uncle Rob wakes up."

* * *

**ok. tell me what ya thought. i'm working on the other two stories right now so i'll have them up asap. i just kept getting reviews, and i was like, awww i want to update for them! see, reviews are good. lol. **


	4. Making Pizza

**Ok, seriously tiny update, but I wanted to get this up. I might update again tonight after I get home. Who knows? Not me. Lol. Oh yeah in response to Bethany's review. Where did I come up with this story? It's more or less inspired by personal experiences. Thanks for the awwwwesome review. It made my day…. And made me finish this chapter :P.**

* * *

"There's no way he'll pick her."

"Yes there is! She's perfect for him!"

Oliver and I are sitting on the couch, quarreling about which girl the hopeless bachelor should pick. Yes, I know, it's a dumb show. Oliver and I were hanging out with nothing to do the day of the premiere, so we turned it on. It serves as a good laugh now and again. We hear Uncle Rob coming down the stairs. I turn my head towards him.

"Have a good nap?"

"Great. That bed is a lot more comfortable than the one I'm used to," he says stretching.

I get up and walk to the kitchen. "Are you hungry? Me and Oliver were thinking we'd just make a little dinner tonight. Miley's gonna be on the radio in half an hour."

"Sounds good baby girl. What are we having?" He and Oliver come over to the kitchen.

"Well, whatever you want I guess. Mom went shopping yesterday."

"Hmm. I could make a homemade pizza."

"Ooh!" Oliver yells and licks his lips.

I laugh. "Yeah, that sounds great! Can we help?"

"Of course. Umm," he begins rummaging through the fridge and the cabinets, tossing ingredients on the island. "OK, you can brown the meat, and Oliver… you can grate the cheese. I'll work on the dough."

Oliver stars getting the cheeses together to be grated. Meanwhile, I stand there looking dumbfounded. Uncle Rob turns around from his bowl of flour and whatnot and notices. "You know how to brown meat, right?"

I blush. "Actually I don't even know what that means." Oliver looks up, grinning at my ignorance. "Shut up Oliver!"

"I didn't say anything!" he says raising his hands in surrender.

Uncle Rob laughs. "Hey, it's OK. Just uh, make sure you stay attractive, then you can marry rich and hire a cook." I blush and grin at his compliment. I mean, seriously, a 26 year old thinking I'm attractive? "OK, I'll show you. Wait, do you have any oregano?"

"Heck if I know." I look through our spice bin and see the oregano slot is empty. "No, we don't. Is that bad?"

Uncle Rob grimaces. "I can't make my pizza without oregano. Oliver, do you have any at your house?"

Oliver scratches his head. "Yeah, probably. I'll go get it." He grabs his hat and puts it on off-center, like he's trying to be cool.

"Hurry up so you don't miss Miley!" I yell to him as he leaves the house.

"Let's finish the dough," Uncle Rob says as I walk over to him. He nudges my shoulder, "and I'll teach you how to brown meat."

* * *

**I know, tiny. Lol. I need more reviews to this story man. Mmhmm it's true. K bye. :P **


End file.
